The search for Surak
by Lady Tristania
Summary: Saavik left StarFleet due to constant harrasment of her heritage. She decides to team up with the Vulcans. On a standard mission to a closeby Vulcan moon she is drawn to a cave. In that cave, she finds an Ancient Box. In that box, is a riddle. Eager to fi
1. Default Chapter

Saavik personal log  
  
It has been 12 months after my resignation. I, in my opinion had no other option. Tension was building due to the upcoming war between Romulus and the Federation. How foolish humans can be, prejudice rules their lives. There was no longer any way to make sure I could function   
  
how I should. In any case, now I am on a Vulcan Vessel named T'Vara. Fortunately the Vulcans understood my situation and with the help of Sarek, I now had the position of CSO. Chief Science Officer...My task mainly being on the bridge and conducting standard research. At the moment we are orbiting a small moon, not so far away from Vulcan itself. A landing party will commence shortly.  
  
-Commander, report to transporter room 1.- Ah, my signal. I rise from my console, answered the message and straighten my uniform. Quite different from the ones of StarFleet. Tight, yes, comfortable, yes. It's blue, dark blue. Pips on it reveal my rank and status.   
  
On my heels, yes heels, that was getting used to, I walk out of my small quarter and take a left. I am on the fifth deck, transporter room is on the first. The walls are of a reasonable size. Like StarFleet, grey. Perhaps that will never change. My hair in a loose with a black bandanna, decorated with the IDIC symbol. I saw a young cadet named Soleta warring one. I decided I desired one as well.   
  
The lights are different. Dim light. Not the usual bright white. That was a relief. In small alcoves, relics. Mainly Surak statues , his teachings or other objects like banners and candles are to be seen. And yet. One other big improvement, the temperature. Only Vulcans onboard, so it's standard temperature is well above that of The Enterprise.   
  
I take the Lift and exit. I see Vulcans walking, doing their tasks. I take a right, walk on and turn right again. In the transporter room I see my small group. Three. Not counting myself.  
  
T'Vena, a geologist, Sendak, the Doctor and Vesta. A young intern who desired to have fieldtraining in geology. That was not my speciality. With aid, I put on my coat. In it my equipment. From emergency rations to tricorder. Mentally preparing myself for the beaming. There was air on the moon, so no suit necessary.  
  
As we materialise on the surface I see what I expected. Rocks, sand, and...a cave?  
  
"I shall go to the cave, I advise you to start the investigation of the soil." As I walk towards it, I see my crew efficiently unpacking the materials needed. I enter the two meter entrance and light my flashlight. As expected the sides are rough. And the tunnel itself quite deep. For 5 minutes I walk further. As of yet, no odd things. The air becomes more dense due to lack of oxygen. Nothing uncommon. In a brief moment I observe an object that should not belong here...a...box? Clearly man made. I walk towards it and kneel down. Vulcan syllables are to be read. How peculiar and fascinating.   
  
I touch it, then move it, after I make a holographic image. A keyhole? But, no key. Curiosity peaked I glance around, with my flashlight I cover every tiny crevice but to no avail.   
  
"Not logical, who would place a box this deep in a cave, of a moon?" The box is 30 centimetres by 30 centimetres. I touch the rims and carved pictures. Clearly Vulcan.  
  
I pick it up and begin my walk back to my away party. After we have done our soil checks and other necessary tasks, we return. Box in hand. Quickly I return to the science department where I lock myself in.   
  
"Now then....a box..." Briefly I think back to the Pandora's Box. Many years ago I witnessed many killed by a box invented by Romulans. This however was not the case here. I run some scans, glance at the results and find...nothing. Somehow the box is protected against scans. Most fascinating. I touch every centimetre. Perhaps a secret opening somewhere. Or perhaps a drawer. On Earth I once saw a box like that. Visits to the museum were most enlightening.  
  
After hours of trying to find a solution I rest my head on the table. Specifically on my folded arms. Think....think....No lock, no secret compartment...only syllables and figurines. Vulcan. Focus on the syllables then...I nod to myself and rise.   
  
Syllables. They appear old. So Traditional Gollic Vulcan. I open the database and try to find a match. Spock neglected to teach me that language. Then again, it's only for ritual purposes.  
  
It takes me 5 hours, to figure out only 5 words...Shi'yavekh ken-tor halovau gla-tor Surak. 'Freely' translated as ...address...understand...travel...see...Surak. That is it...sounds almost as an invitation. But merely the outside. I really want to know what is in it.  
  
Surak was the most rapid one I uncovered. Not hard. Every Vulcan knew his name, his 'supposedly' appearance and doctrines. I move my chair back and forth. Illogical to find a box on a moon, in a cave, close to Vulcan, with those words on it...why?  
  
5 days later....  
  
Okay...the box is still closed. But linguists have aided me to figure out the sentence.  
  
Nuh' shi'yavekh eh ken-tor du bolaya nuh halovau nuh gla-tor Surak...  
  
Right...meaning? ...Too see and understand you need to travel, to see Surak. Sounds like an invitation. I like puzzles...emotion, I know. Better said,...I desire puzzles then. I never lost at one as of yet. Got a free hand for this project.  
  
The counsel did not mind. I believe they want to keep me busy until StarFleet settles down again. In their estimation I shall return then, I am the last one to object. Now I am here, in the Science academy with 'my' box...that box becomes an obsession. Carbon dating indicates around 450-500 in the Vulcan timeline. Right in the century Surak lived in. Very interesting ...yet, I can't open it...and THAT...is annoying...  
  
I walk around it, glance at the pictures. A man lecturing on a stone, logical deduction that it is Surak, around him Pupils. History tells me that they are Jarok, whom later shall leave to create the Romulan empire, and a few others. Probably pupils. The next one is one of a desert, Mount Seleya clearly in view, before it a figurine of a tiny male and a vessel of some kind. The last is a closed box with mourning Vulcans.   
  
A coffin. Hmmm....On all pictures one man...all symbolise Surak. The writing, the first image. History tells us that Surak was stranded in the desert when he was bound for a meeting with space pirates. The Vulcans present there, died. The pirates were planning a trap. He lived. So the tiny figure is Surak...in theory.   
  
Sum up, first picture: Surak lecturing, second: Surak stranded in the desert, third: Probably Surak in the coffin? So a small sum up of his life.   
  
I sit down again. The text, the pictures...I needed to get in that box...but do not wish to damage the exterior... a locksmith? No, try to unlock it myself? No, I am skilled in pick pocketing, not breaking and entering... I decide to make a stroll. Humans tell me that it will clear the mind. Perhaps, also, I needed food and stretch my legs.  
  
After an hour of meditating I return to the box. It stares almost mocking. As if he says, 'You shall not open me, not now, not never.' Well, we will see about that. As I turn around to pick up a master key, I accidentally bump into the box, it falls, I cringe, and...huh?   
  
"It's open!!!!!" Almost gleefully I bend down and pick it up. Fortunately, nothing has been damaged. The lid is now easily removed and I glance inside. Inside it, sigh...another box. That one, is not locked. I open it and see a amulet of some kind. A red ruby stone in the middle, with syllables around it.  
  
The metallic necklace is clearly made for a man, far too robust for a woman. On the back 'Surak' is carved. Now then, the words on the amulet...   
  
'Olozhica eh sahrafel kaunshau.' ... 'Logic and trust unify'...hmmm. I place it on the table and turn it around a bit. There is something about that stone...the stone is too large ...too ... large...COMPARTMENT...eagerly I search, prod and feel until I hear a 'click'. The stone drops and reveals a thin withered piece of parchment. Hmmmm? Carefully I open it and a messy kind of old Vulcan writing stares at me. Okay... yet again, linguist needed... I make a copy of the piece of parchment and send it to the linguist department.   
  
It took them 4 days to decipher... would have cost me about three times as long...  
  
'In times gone by, our master was killed by those with anger. Hidden we have his body, in a place unknown. To the seeker of his wisdom, you shall travel far and beyond. Clues you will have to solve with logic alone. Where thoughts arise, and logic rules, you will find the second thought of his legacy.'  
  
"Where thoughts arise, and logic rules..." I think aloud. I hear a 'Ahem'... behind me. As I turn around I see Sarek.  
  
"Greetings Sarek...what brings you here?" I put the note on the table, next to the box, the second smaller box, the necklace and the ruby.  
  
"You have missed our lunch appointment." Guilty as charged.  
  
"My apologies Sarek, I just discovered something very fascinating..." I have to share, want to share, this is a puzzle I really desire to solve...  
  
"Indeed?" I see him walk over in his brown robes and observe the items displayed. "These items you have found in the box?" I nod...  
  
"Yes, I have deciphered two texts now. The first is of the box, the second from the piece of parchment found in the ruby. Interesting story. Please..." I hand him the note, he reads and sinks in thought.  
  
"Fascinating..." That is what I thought... "A place of Logic and thoughts arise..." I glance hopefully at him. "Well, it seems the one who has written this, has a quest for you Saavik-Kam..." Yes...yes...I know...don't keep me in suspense please...   
  
"...If I can be of any help, I am not bound by any mission as of yet." I almost jump for joy, Yes, he will help...  
  
"Suggestions?" He thinks again, with his knowledge we shall make progress, it has to be, I am not renowned for my patience.  
  
"Well, A place of Logic is Gol, a place of thought, the mountains of Gol." I almost slap my head. Off course...Stupiiidddddddddd.....wait a minute.  
  
"Sarek, in the years 450-500, did Gol exist? Or the masters in the mountains?"   
  
"That, I do not know, little is known of that time, T'Plana-Hath had her school in that region, so perhaps we shall find more when we arrive."   
  
We? We? Ah, a puzzle we shall do together. Sarek and I never did something together, now to think of it. I usually did it with Spock.  
  
"That would be most appreciated..." I take the amulet, another copy of the two texts and together we leave the facility.  
  
"Sarek? That region is off-limits." He nods.  
  
"Correct, I shall inform the authorities for permission. Prepare for the journey and pack food and camping equipment." I am almost grounded to the floor. Camping? Ambassador Sarek? This is new. And he was not the youngest either anymore. He must have noticed my thoughtful glare as he stops and speaks.  
  
"I have camped often enough, I know the surroundings, you do not. And it is not La-Mataya season. We shall be quite save." Stunned I gaze at him, alright...how amusing...a young woman, and an elderly man, scurrying about near the temple, due to a piece of parchment and a BOX!!! Well actually two...  
  
3 hours later we are onroute to the mountains. No air-flight permitted so...we walk. Sarek is dressed in his desert outfit. Meaning, trousers, a light shirt and his robe. I am in white, tight clothes, also with a brown robe. Deflects the sun... On a floating card our supplies and a tent.   
  
"We are now at the crossing of both the mountains and the temple. Better make camp here before nightfall." He spoke, so it shall be done. One hour later we are sitting before a small bonfire and enjoying our evening dinner. Nothing was said really. Darkness has settled in 10 minutes earlier.  
  
"Sarek?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you decide to join me?"  
  
"It became apparent to me that you are very eager to find, and solve, the riddle."  
  
"True, but what else?"  
  
"It also was...very lonely in the house. Amanda has passed away one year and three months ago now. A change of surrounding seemed preferable." Ah...me and my questions.  
  
"I see...."  
  
"And, this quest seemed very interesting.." I raise an eyebrow. Really...hehehehe.... Makes two of us.  
  
"This indeed can be most interesting. I have never witnessed something this old in my hands..." I let the amulet role through my fingers and give it to Sarek. He takes it and seemed very interested in the carvings.  
  
"Neither did I. perhaps tomorrow we shall find some answers, let us retire and sleep." He stands up and disappears in the tent. I stay behind for awhile. This... will prove most interesting indeed. After 5 minutes, I too, retire and bid Sarek a restful night. He returns the words. We both fall asleep.  
  
Day one....  
  
"Sarek... I ... Help!?" On a ledge, I am not even breathing...one mistake...a rock that slipped and WHAM...on a tiny ledge...and the canyons...are....deep....very....deep....A rope before my nose and the calming words of the man I see as my ... 'father'.  
  
"Grab it, you are able to heave yourself up...are you wounded?"  
  
"N...no...Tiny ledge...rock slipped..."  
  
"That can happen, take the rope." I do, and indeed found myself out of breath, next to Sarek who gives me water...shish....no wonder these mountains are off-limits. They are dangerous...  
  
Day two...  
  
"Sarek, I told you those were dangerous insects..." I rub his back in with salve.   
  
"Indeed, you did inform me later after I was bitten by that fire-ant..."  
  
"I tried to warn you, you were eager to learn what food they were seeking..."  
  
"Indeed...a species I did not encounter before."  
  
"You did find it, it was 'you' on their menu..." I hide a smirk...he stood right in their nest...oops.... And I thought my mistake yesterday, on the ledge, was very un-thoughtful...shish...  
  
"Thank you for informing me..."   
  
Day three...  
  
"Sarek..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"How long does a sandstorm last again?"  
  
"At least 4 hours Saavikam." I shake a bundle of cards.   
  
"Ever heard of an Earth Game called Poker? Usually played by four, but we'll manage." I see him shake his head. "Shall I explain?" He signals me to proceed.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
"You learn too fast Sarek..." He puts down his cards, I lost...again....  
  
"It seems so, what do you have this time then?" I seek through my pockets and find nothing. My briefcase reveals a book.  
  
"Interested in physics of a warp core? Amanda class? I am behind on that subject, that is why I brought it along." He puts a 'I do not care' face on. So I place it on in the middle.  
  
5 hours later...  
  
"Sarek...I only have my clothes...you are not interested in my wardrobe..."  
  
"Still, you have lost the game, you will have to give me some payment. That is how the game works. You explained it rather well." I sigh a little.  
  
"Hmm, okay...ask me anything you wish you to know...knowledge can be very valuable as well..." He nods, and thinks.   
  
"Why did you desire to follow Spock's footsteps?" I am taken aback by that. Are we getting personal? I thought a knowledge question...   
  
"Because he was the only one I could trust back then. I wanted to be close to him. To do that, I had to go to StarFleet. Then Valeris came and I decided to leave him, because he chose her side..."   
  
"Spock never chose 'her' side Saavikam."  
  
"Yes he did, when we were deciding on the grades of the cadets, he defended her when I said she was a bigot. And I assure you, I wonder why she never applied to the Temple..."   
  
"Perhaps...but bigot?"  
  
"She is, ask her then...she will be most pleased to tell you how superior she is."  
  
"Rather not, I think your presence is more preferable." I look surprised.  
  
"Why I am honoured Ambassador..."  
  
"Honour is mine. Another game??"  
  
Day four...  
  
"You have not taken along extra batteries for the flashlights?"  
  
"No Saavikam...I was under the impression that it would not take four days..."  
  
"The riddle indicated it was..."  
  
"Clear observation...a torch then?" We are standing in front of yet another cave. Number 24 to be exact.  
  
"It shall be sufficient." Skilfully I see him make one...of my shirt...which...he won...he won all my belongings actually. And I owe him 200 credits. Hint. Never play poker with Sarek. You shall lose...allot.  
  
We are at the bottom of the Temple of Gol. If seen, we shall be removed. Sarek insisted we investigated. I wonder who is more intrigued by this adventure. He...or me...perhaps both.  
  
We enter it, and almost immediately are treated at allot of dust, spider webbing and Valids. Mole like creatures that can penetrate everything given time. I decide to stay behind Sarek. I do not like spiders...Vulcan spiders are different then Earth spiders. Here they tend to be 15 centimetres big...  
  
"Disliking of Spiders?" Almost bemused he gazes at me. I shrug...  
  
"Kind off...it's mutual I can assure you."  
  
"Indeed? Amanda had the same..."  
  
"I fully understand her thought pattern..."  
  
While walking further Sarek chasing away the spiders we encounter...a corps... an old one. His or Her body was scattered about in a small space. Signs of a fight of some kind is clearly seen.  
  
"Interesting...looking at the weapons it is about the year 300..."   
  
"I never knew you knew something about weapons Sarek..."  
  
"There is allot about me that you do not know..." We walk on, leaving the body be. I am making a mental note that those weapons should be in a museum....  
  
"Perhaps this cave is too old Saavikam..."  
  
"Perhaps, according to the remains we are too far back...we have to be in the year 400..."  
  
"Agreed, let us leave then."   
  
Together we try to find the path again, but can't...we made a wrong turn somewhere.  
  
"What if we retrace our steps and follow our footprints."   
  
"Correct assumption. If we could see them. The torch is no longer functioning." I sigh deep. Camping was something he could do, good preparation for exploring caves? Not.   
  
"I brought along a tricorder, perhaps we can get a reading." I grab it and try to make it work.   
  
"You shall not succeed, these mountains have some sort of radiation emanating. Mechanics do not work. Most pleasing for the meditations of the priest I have heard. The silence helps allot." I slap my head in the dark.  
  
"NOW you tell me? Sarek...that is why the flashlight did not work...the batteries were depleted..." I moaned inside...SAREEEKKKKKKKK.....  
  
"No need to raise you voice."  
  
"There will be spiders in my neck..."  
  
"Perhaps. Most likely indeed."  
  
"Your fault...you should have informed me."  
  
"Even I forget Saavik..."  
  
"It seems so, yes...right assumption."  
  
"No need to emphases that."  
  
After 20 minutes I freeze.  
  
"Sarek..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is that you touching my back?"  
  
"No, I am holding the walls for my baring." I hold back a scream by placing my hands before my mouth. After a minute I calm myself.  
  
"Whatever it is...REMOVE IT..." I hear scurrying and the touch of a hand, after a moment hear something squeak and a thud.  
  
"It has been removed, whatever it was..." I sigh relieved.   
  
After 4 hours we make it to the exit. It is now dusk.  
  
"That was...most...unpleasant..." I exclaim and walk with head held high.  
  
"Saavikam, you have been assaulted 5 times by creatures unknown...it is quite understandable."  
  
"Very observant...let us go back to camp..."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Day five....  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Yes Sarek, valids are in the provision chest, and eating our food...."  
  
"Then remove them.."  
  
"They bite..."  
  
"Then use the phaser, you have been with StarFleet, surly you do know how to use them."  
  
"I do, but it will destroy our food in the progress." I kick the chest upside down and kick them away.  
  
"Solved..."  
  
"Most cruel."  
  
"They bite, I kick. Seems very fair to me."  
  
"They are but small."  
  
"With sharp teeth and bad attitudes."  
  
"Valids do not have an attitude. They are wild and fear you."  
  
"Not mutual, I do not fear them, yet I can be wild, so I kick. It works."  
  
"Indeed..."  
  
Day eight...  
  
"If we do not find anything useful today we shall return home, I need a bath..." I was getting fed up with Valids, dust, deserts, caves, and Sarek...  
  
"But we are making progress, we are almost at the centre. The riddle stated: Where thoughts arise, and logic rules..."  
  
"True...so now what, my patience is running at an all time low."  
  
"I have noticed. We shall proceed to that cave." I see him pointing at a cave not far ahead. I grab some water and food (we tend to get lost in caves lately) and grabbed a flashlight. Sarek asked one of his attaché's to bring extra supplies...we no longer were in the vicinity of Gol, different composition now.  
  
"Then let us commence..." Three hours later we gaze at a similar box as I found. Sarek was most pleased.  
  
"I did not know they were that precise with the baring..." I was the one musing this as Sarek gazed at the pictures. Exactly the same. Same measurement, same syllables and pictures.  
  
"Indeed, how did you open it the last time? There is a keyhole." I cleared my throat.  
  
"Well, I was very scientific at first and then...em...I dropped it."  
  
"You dropped it..." I nod.  
  
"Yes, I tried to grab a master key, then I bumped it over on the ground..."  
  
"Indeed..." he nudged against it, turned it over and shook it.  
  
"There is something inside it, listen." I placed my ear against it on his request and he shook it again. Indeed, he was right. Yet another box-in-box-box...I smiled a bit at my own humour. He gazed a bit scolding. Oops...  
  
"Allow me..." I take the box, straighten myself and...drop the box. He gazed surprised but I shrugged. And behold...it opened. On the ground falls a red box. Sarek takes it, and opens it. Inside a ring with folded behind it, parchment.   
  
Sarek residence....  
  
"Saavikam? I have the results of the linguists..." I gaze up from my book about Vulcan History around Surak's time, and take the letter.  
  
First time, success. Now my friend of logic, find your inner turmoil, the place is always near, from the greatest family to the smallest clan, science shall be your weapon, the weapon shall be destroyed. The masters teachings were clear, the place he has learned, shall be the place of the third answer.  
  
"Surprisingly easy. He studied at Shir-Kar..." I state proudly. In my other hand I have the book. "Just read it, and I knew it."  
  
"Correct, but he also studied at the school of T'Plana-Hath..." I drop my shoulder. It took me three baths to rid myself of the dirt... to search through 43 caves again...no thank you...  
  
"I know the place of the school, it is a sanctuary now, and again, I know people who will give me access."  
  
"Access to what father?"   
  
I freeze...oh no...  
  
"Greetings Spock, you come unexpected."  
  
"Indeed, our ship is in need of repair."  
  
"I see..." He turns to me.  
  
"Saavikam, I was under the impression that you joined a Vulcan science vessel."  
  
"I did, but a private project was permitted."  
  
"With my father?"  
  
"He offered his aid, and I accepted."  
  
"May I inquire as to what project?" We told him all we knew, and he was most interested. So...during the refitting, he decided to join our small party as well. Most welcoming. Valeris was not present. Silently I hoped she would be most displeased on the rehabilitation planet for Vulcans...  
  
  
  
"Then by all means, let us prepare for the journey at hand..." I gaze a bit at him, shrug and prepare. Sarek in the meantime contacts the authorities, yet again, and was given permission for a party of three.   
  
In a mere 2 hours we are standing before a building, carved from the mountain. Before it, an guard. Sarek walks to him, speaks for awhile and the guard opens the gate. We enter. A big building is to be seen. In Vulcan style, about 60 meters high. Impressive. So this is the school of T'Plana-Hath...only for the rich in the ancient times...  
  
"We need to find the weaponry." Spock strolls further, investigating the wall paintings. I bet my career he has never set foot here. Neither did Sarek or me. It seems that Sarek is trying to find a way in. A priestess helps us out.   
  
After explaining the situation, we are permitted to go to the ancient room, which contains the weapons.  
  
"By Surak...this room is enormous..." That...was my reply.. All kind of weapons were on display, like Lirpa's, Daggers, swords, axes...all kinds. Ahn-woons were not forgotten...  
  
"Let us investigate then, Spock, take the left, Saavik, straight forwards and I shall take the right." We nod and split up.  
  
Science shall be your weapon, the weapon shall be destroyed...That is what the riddle said...Hmm, also inner turmoil...well, for me that was the Lirpa. Many woman lost their heads due to one. I see three as I walk past the wall. Three, hmm... inner turmoil, but there cannot be anything in them. They are too thin. And clearly used in battle. So, no secret compartment there...  
  
"Saavikam, Father...I believe I found something." As I gaze at his direction, I see him looking behind a banner. The banner displays a battle scene. Can that be the inner turmoil? War?  
  
As we all gather behind the banner I see an opening. A secret room? I am thrilled. I really am getting the hang of this 'game'.  
  
"Let us commence then, we have but a few hours before we have to depart..." 


	2. part 2

We walk in and, armed with flashlights, walk down the stairs, carved from the rocks. On the walls was nothing. Just bare stone. After half an hour we come in a small open space. In the middle (from the ceiling comes a small lightbeam) is...A BOX... We eagerly walk forward and suddenly I fall down. As I land hard on my back I gaze up. Ouch?  
  
"Saavikam??? Are you alright???" Spock called down.  
  
"Yes...only my back hurts, what WAS that..."  
  
"You triggered a safety mechanism...hidden under the sand. It made a opening which you fell in..."   
  
"Really...hmm...could someone aid me out?" I turn around and see in the skull of skeleton. Nice... "And I would prefer some HASTE?" This was not amusing... A ladder was lowered and I ascended it. In a minute I stood next to Spock and Sarek again. Shish.  
  
"It seems that there are traps everywhere." Sarek...  
  
"Nice observation...how do we solve it then..." I was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Father...the walls, they display some text." All three stare at it now. I cannot read that. It's too ancient. Sarek tries to, and Spock seems to 'read' it?  
  
"Spock?"  
  
"A moment please....Ah, hmm..." He can read Traditional Gollic Vulcan???  
  
"I see...and I understand...." Sarek and I meet each others eyes. HUH?  
  
"Yet again, a riddle...listen... From the dawn of time, security can be found, follow the path of logic, and you shall find the right way."  
  
"Which means???" My comment...  
  
"It means, that we have to apply logic before we can get to that box." DUH...  
  
"My son, I was not aware of the fact you could read ancient Vulcan."  
  
"I learned it after my refusion, T'Lar was of great help." A bit baffled Sarek and I stare at him.   
  
"It was at my request. There were texts on the walls during my recovery. I could not understand them, so she translated it. After that, I decided to study the language." With an 'Oh sure you did.' Glare, I look at the box. So close....so close...  
  
"Very well, logic tells us that you could walk without effort. For a mere box, does not need that much protection." Sarek's words. "The school was already protected, and enjoyed the status of save grounds." Ah...okay.  
  
"Want to know my point of view?" Two pairs of eyes stare at me.   
  
"My logic, and stay with me on this one, tells me, we don't need logic because they tell us to use logic. Then logic tells me, don't use it, logically it's a method of keeping me back. because it's a trap...does that make sense?"   
  
I scratch my head. That was a sentence I could, and would not, repeat again...I kind off lost track of it myself see....   
  
"For example, a compulsive liar, who tells you he always lies, lies...BUT, if he always lies, how can you be sure he does lie, because he never speaks the truth.... See?" Two blinking eyes...sigh...  
  
"The walls and the paper tell us to use logic, logic says that you can walk without problems, which I can contradict...a look at my back is enough proof" I stare at Sarek   
  
"So...the 'advise' is flawed, so in theory, we have to walk around it...correct?" I look for a confirmation. Slowly Sarek nods.  
  
"Saavikam, I agree..." And suddenly both look at me expectantly...huh?   
  
"Not me, Spock can do it. You and I walked through deserts and caves...and I fell down that hole. His turn."   
  
Both Sarek and me gaze at Spock who walks away. In a big circle (how illogical) he nears the box. After 5 minutes, he grabs it, and takes the same path back. Suddenly the soil under his feet gave way and like me, he is stuck in a hole, about four meters deep.  
  
"Your theory, Saavikam...is flawed..."   
  
"It is not, I was merely stating the way TO the box, not the way back..." I almost laugh as Sarek, once again, grabs the ladder to free his son out the hole.  
  
As Spock climbs up, I take the box. After he is out, we gather around the box.  
  
"Okay, I know how to open it." Again I take the Box, hold it a bit high, and drop it. eager we watch it fall and...it stays closed. Aw? I try again, and again...no success...drat. "Well, it worked the first and the second time..."   
  
"How crude a method..." Sarek and I steal glances and return it to Spock. It said 'So what? It opened?' He sighs a bit and examines the box. Exact copy of the other two. "It needs a key."  
  
"Any suggestion where we can find a fitting key from the year 450?" I almost snarl. No key...tried master key when box two fell in it's lock. No success.  
  
"A museum?" Spock and I look at each other, then to Sarek.  
  
"To a museum we go then..." Spock replies and takes 'my' box. Together we walk to the exit, though the weapon hall and outside. The priestess closes the door and promised us that she would tend to the newly found hall. With it's traps.  
  
Only two hours later we enter the museum of National History. Box in Spock's hands. We decided to have some lunch first. The curator is awaiting us. Welcoming us and showing us to a, for visitors, closed area.  
  
"My name Sudek. Here are all the keys from the period of 450-500. If I find more, I shall bring them here as soon as I can." He hands Sarek a three pouches that contained keys. After that, he leaves us be. We scatter them on the table and sort them out. The big ones shall not fit anyway, so discarding them was a nice start.  
  
In total, there were 342 keys. Each take 100 and take turns to fit them in. No one fitted. We are now down to the last 42. They are divided, and don't fit. Sudek returns with four more pouches. 1034 keys now. None fits. A secretary emerges from the door, she brings 3 pouches, no luck either.   
  
The table is now covered with keys. All sorted by size and design. Sorting them was obviously not a prime task of the museum. They were interested in the box though. Well, that made four that were.  
  
Late in the evening, well past closing hours, Sudek came once more. In his arms a huge box with the biggest collection of keys I ever saw.  
  
"We found them misplaced. They stood with the year 1200 to 1500. I do expect you shall find the fitting key now." He places it on the table, steals a glance from the sorted keys on the table and leaves to go home.   
  
04:00 Vulcan time...  
  
"FOUND IT...." I exclaim almost ecstatic. All tired, all with sorted keys and fed up. Well, I was. All huddle around the box. I open it, and it's stacked with papers. HUH?????? What the...I never saw so many papers...parchments. Very, very old...  
  
Spock takes a few and pages through them, Sarek and I join.  
  
"Spock, some are written in Standard Vulcan, not Traditional.." Sarek replies.  
  
"Indeed, let us divide the papers then, Saavik, take the Standard, Father, the Ancient Vulcan, I shall take the Traditional Gollic." All nod, all sort, all read.   
  
08:00... museum opens...  
  
"I am hungry, I shall return shortly with breakfast..." And I am. I have been reading all night. Well, ever since 04:00...  
  
"Proceed, we shall be here when you return." Spock replies. So...I fetch some breakfast and beverages. This shall take days to decipher.  
  
Sudek comes by every now and then, fascinated by our discovery. He reads some documents as well and becomes more and more interested. We declined his offer of joining us. After the promise we will inform him of our progress.   
  
After three weeks of reading we come to the following conclusion. This quest, is about Surak, that, we knew. BUT, they never found his remains. His students and trustees have hidden it. His family declined cremating it after he was murdered. So...we are on the trail to finding his remains now.   
  
It seems that his trustees were concerned about his body, martyr status was not desired, neither a tomb to honour him. So... they hid it. Leaving clues for the faithful. Us.. well, it was many centuries later, but still...  
  
A small life story, a biography, and how he was killed, what he had done for the planet, the huge task he fulfilled. Nothing new. However. In one on the stacks of Sarek, we found clue number four.  
  
At a planet, far and yet close, the master shall lay, in peace as was his doctrine. He rests with his head warm, his feet cold. His heart full with his teachings. When the sun closes to a halt, the signal has been set.  
  
Nirak of Vulcan, honoured student of Surak.  
  
"Sarek, Nirak was one of his prized students if I am correct..." Spock...  
  
"Correct, Nirak was also the one that underwent the Fal-Tor-Pan...it was so far back in time, that we all thought of it as a myth. He was killed by Sudoc himself but was resurrected."   
  
I shiver. Sudoc was a tyrant, he managed to get almost the entire planet in his grasp. Perhaps the most skilled telepath ever. He ruled by it, causing death and fear amongst all who opposed him. Only Shi-Kar managed to defy him. A war of almost 200 years....  
  
"His head warm, his feet cold, his heart filled with his teachings..." I muse. "He is on a planet, far...and yet close. But where..." Spock and I meet eyes.  
  
"Enterprise....the star charts..." In no time we are walking in the corridors. Papers in hand, Spock with the box, I with the artefacts. In the box was also a small amulet. The first sign of IDIC.  
  
"Spock...what a surprise..." Captain James T Kirk. Walks from the turbo-lift.  
  
"Greetings Captain."  
  
"I thought...Ambassador, you are loosing papers..." I see him picking up some and hands it back to him.  
  
"Thank you Captain, we come to solve a problem." Amused and curious he looks at Sarek. Oh, do ignore me...  
  
"Really? What kind?"  
  
"A riddle, His head warm, his feet cold, his heart filled with his teachings. On a planet far and yet close." Well, that made Kirk think.  
  
"Emmm, who is?"   
  
"The man that concern the riddle sir." Spock replies.  
  
"Ah...well...head warm, feet cold...moon? When the moon turns, his head will be in a sun his feet in the shadow. I do not know about the heart part." We nod. "BUT, also another planet which has snow for instance. Sun in the summer, snow in the winter. Hot, cold." We sigh a bit.  
  
"Sir, if I may, On Vulcan there is no snow. Neither in the surrounding planets." That got his attention.  
  
"I know Saavik...nice to have you onboard..." I give a little smile. For him only... I suddenly freeze.  
  
"Spock...I got it..." Surprised and a bit alarmed the three men gaze at me.  
  
"His head warm, his feet cold, his heart filled with his teachings, heart filled with teachings, he teaches logic. The place to do that is Gol, if we can pinpoint the temple, we have to go to that moon, or planet...or does that sound illogical..."   
  
They shake their heads. We go to the astrophysics room and begin counting. It takes us three days to count back to the year 400. Then we pinpoint Gol. Easy enough. Then a map overview of the nearby planets. And...there is was. Only one moon. Not fair actually. The same moon I found clue one.  
  
Enterprise was ready to make a short testrun, so we could hitch a ride to the moon. By that time, we have informed Kirk of our little quest. He was most interested.  
  
All four beamed down, with one bonus...McCoy...party of five.  
  
"Now then, Bones...what are you doing...?" The doctor was gazing around.  
  
"Well Jim, usually you can't breath on a moon now yah can...so...I am doing a test...imagine that. Just go on?"  
  
"Captain Kirk, if I may, the sun is on our south, the shadow to the north, have you pinpointed it's location?" Sarek was getting really enthusiastic now. So was I, and I just KNEW, Spock was as well.  
  
"A moment ambassador...Kirk to Sulu, do you have the co-ordinates?"   
  
-Yes sir, about 2 kilometres to the west.-  
  
"Thank you mister Sulu, Kirk out, well lets walk...coming Bones?"  
  
"Yeah-yeah..."   
  
after a walk we arrive at a cliff formation. There were many...many openings...rigghttttt...which one? We all stare at each other. Now what...   
  
"Jim...the riddle said When the sun closes to a halt, the signal has been set. Wait until the sun sets on Vulcan, then you know the right cave." So...we wait. About an hour. The sun indeed set and one cave stood out like a candle. All five climb up. After a climb of ten minutes we arrive at our destination. We entered and walked in.   
  
Suddenly McCoy...  
  
"JIM, the entrance..." We all turn in union as a huge rock falls down. After the dust clears we see that the entrance is completely blocked.  
  
"Captain, and you encounter this, with every mission?" Sarek...  
  
"Well ambassador...not all the time, but often...Sulu, can you receive me?"  
  
-Loud and clear sir...-  
  
"Good, cave collapsed. Make sure you have a lock on us."  
  
-yes sir...-  
  
"Well one good thing, we are at the right cave..." Kirk...  
  
"Indeed sir.." Spock...  
  
After a walk for about 1 hour we come a small hall. Again, writing on the wall. Spock is already reading it.  
  
"It says: walk to fast, you will fall, walk too slow, you will meet your downfall. Follow the light."   
  
"..." No comment on my part.  
  
"Spock, there is no light here..." McCoy...  
  
"Correct doctor, however, there are more things that can create light. Like insight, or a clear mind."   
  
"Rightttt, Bones, does the tricorder work?" I see the doctor vaguely.  
  
"No Jim, interference..."  
  
"Damn...the path is too small for more then one person, I'll go first." I see him, confident, walk forwards. Big mistake. Suddenly a 'click' and a whoosh. And before we know, Kirk has an arrow in his thigh. Quickly he scurries back and McCoy treats his wound.  
  
"Not poisoned...your lucky...how can you just 'walk in'..." McCoy scolding...as usual.  
  
"Sounded like a good idea. Just text on a wall Bones...ouchhhhh....."   
  
"Spock, is there more to be read?" Me...  
  
"Searching...yes. In torches you shall find the solution." So, I use my phaser to make a torch. They were as kind as to hang a few at the entrance.  
  
Carefully I walk forwards, holding the torch in front of me, as I look at the ground, I see something shimmer. I bend down and remove some soil. A little piece of a gem. how ingenious.  
  
I walk forward until I am half way. I turn and signal the other to follow, they do. In no time we all are safely at the other side. A small pair of stairs is leading us deeper.   
  
"Wow...exciting...now what." McCoy...who is helping Kirk to walk.  
  
"Now, we read again Doctor. Spock? I found some texts again." Sarek..  
  
"Yes father...it reads: opposites.  
  
"Opposites? Of what?" Kirk...  
  
As we look around we observe stone cubes. Some with a moon, others with a star or sun. Odd thing is, one star is white with a black background. Another block is a black star with a white background. Also, there are six pillars. In each pillar a small alcove with a block. Three pillars on each side.  
  
"Ah, Jim, I know, opposites. The black background vs. the white one." All in agreement we now place the blocks opposite from each other. After 5 minutes we hear a scuffling sound. We gaze around and see an opened door. Interesting. We proceed down.  
  
"A bridge?" Sarek...  
  
On the bridge are figures. Similar to those on the cubes.  
  
"Opposites again?" Kirk...  
  
"That would be too obvious..." Sarek...  
  
"There are no texts to be read either." Spock...  
  
"There are figures on the walls.." Me...   
  
All gaze around and indeed. All the figures are to be seen. The light coming from small openings in the ceiling.  
  
"All the figures are indeed present, all but one..." Sarek... I agree. All but one...  
  
"The one with the sign of Gol." Spock...  
  
"Then logical speaking...follow the sign of Gol then..." McCoy...   
  
And...we do. And don't fall. Well, Kirk almost does. He lost his balance and stepped on a star-sign. All due to his wound. We are able to help him up again. He is not amused.  
  
"Well then...a closed door." Me...  
  
"There is some text here..." Spock... "Completion of the quest, learn and wonder, the master rests here. Honour him, and think of his teachings. Questions are soon to be answered." I lean against a wall. This quest was getting more and more unnerving. What if we all do find him...that would stir the planet. I slip and fall on my butt. Suddenly the door opens. Am I getting clumsy? No, not clumsy. My own fault. I lean against a wall...I fall. End of conclusion.  
  
We all gaze inside. A round room with a small dais. On the dais, a coffin. Like on the boxes. On the walls are drawings. Also, like on the boxes. A Huge IDIC symbol in vibrant colours on the marble floor. Not a piece of dust to be seen. Candlesticks with...new?...candles burning. As do we smell incense. On the coffin, a banner with the Vulcan crest. As if it is washed yesterday instead of more then 3000 years ago...something can't be right.  
  
"Well done, children of Vulcan and Earth..." I am baffled and taken aback. WHAT???? There is a person here? Who...where...Instinct makes me grab the phaser.   
  
"Come forward..." We do, ever so careful. Suddenly I see on another small dais...I almost faint. T'Lar?   
  
"We, are the guardians of Surak, for ages past...Thy has solved the riddles of Vulcan's father...thy shall be rewarded."  
  
"T'Lar..." Sarek bows slightly, as I just gape. This is not the way I have planned it at all...how...huh?  
  
"Greetings Sarek, Spock, Kirk, McCoy and the child that started this quest...Saavik...come forward child..." I freeze. No...nonononono....I was just playing a game here.   
  
This is getting out of hand. I just found that box in that cave and just followed the leads... Still...my feet do it for me... in no time I am standing before her red robes. I don't even notice the priestesses taking their place at the tomb...I gawk in her face, quickly I recover and close my mouth...unbecoming Saavik...keep your wits together...  
  
"Thou has been treated unfair, judged by thy heritage of ages past. Even if we do judge thy by thy heritage, thou art still Vulcan. For before the separation, we were one." True, no comment there...I am getting nervous...  
  
"Thou has found the clues, solved them, with aid, now thou art rewarded. Learn my child, and gaze in the face of thy only father."   
  
In the back I hear the priestesses removing the stone on the top of the tomb. "Learn, and ask...thou shall find the answer."   
  
I don't even hear T'Lar saying all should leave. All but me. The entire room is empty, all but me...why am I suddenly so popular??? I am just Saavik...half-breed, not wanted...a third wheel...tolerated... And now T'Lar says to me I can look in the face of Surak himself? Ask questions that shall be answered? I never understood the Vulcan mysticism...   
  
"Em...hello?" Only a echo.. nothing more. "What am I supposed to do...walk around in circles? Mediate...die, do nothing? Is it me, or is it getting warm here...I remove my coat and drape it on a bench.  
  
Carefully I walk to the dais, one step, two...three...four...no more? Ah...one more... My feet refuse to work. Keep your logic intact. It's just a coffin with Vulcan remains. A voice in my head... not just any remains, the remains of Surak himself, show respect.... I see a opening.   
  
Ah...naturally, it's a coffin daft. I have a quick flash-back of Spock's coffin...eek...but in there, is not my Mentor...no...the mentor of all Vulcan...nothing more...My nerves are falling apart now...  
  
I lean forward and...see...a face...a robe...a hand...a ring...a body of a man. Perfectly preserved. His face is gentle and almost fatherly.  
  
"So this is the Father of Fathers...the statues do you injustice though. They look barely like you..." I place my hands before my mouth...OOOHHHHHHH....sure...you just see Surak himself and insult his statues...great job...  
  
"Indeed....they tend to do that...." I almost faint or have a heart attack, my body has not decided yet. One of both...I jump in my mind a meter upwards before I can settle my heart rhythm again. SHISH.... I turn around and gaze at the same man as the coffin. I look back, turn around again...and all goes black... When I wake, the man is still standing there ...okay ...Saavik girl...you are seeing a ghost...   
  
"I do have the tendency to make people faint...are you well?" I nod...I can't talk...a lump on my throat takes care of that. SPPOOOCCCKKKKKKKK....  
  
"You completed the task..." Again, I nod. EEK? He walks forwards to me...  
  
"You are filled with questions...ask." Ask? Ask what...how? I am talking to a ghost. In logic, ghosts can't be...impressions of the past...untrue...not real...  
  
"Em...no insult meant...but you are supposed to be dead...sir..."   
  
"Correct, when I was killed, one of my pupils Nirak took my Katra. In death, so he spoke once, I still could serve my people. And, I do.   
  
Questions I answer for those troubled and seeking. Like you. He placed my Katra in a memory stone, far greater then that of Gol, I can appear whenever, and how often I desire. When called upon, I arise from my slumber."  
  
"Ah..." Am I beginning to sweat? Yes...em...I do...so, A memory stone. I know about those. I know that he gives me time to digest this news. He is now so close that I can touch him. Figure of speech. Logic went on a holiday.   
  
"They despise me..." He gives me a glance.  
  
"Who child..."  
  
"All of em..." I break, and cry...great job, master of logic before your nose, and you cry...  
  
"Surely not all.." He stands so calm there and I am breaking apart...  
  
"All, Spock felt 'obligated' to raise me...(Sob) StarFleet wanted my knowledge, (sniff) Romulans created me with rape (sniff) and my bond-mate decided he is too busy with his work so he cancelled the wedding. (whimper) I have almost no friends (sniff)...I have no family...I just...have myself...(sob)" There, I said it...frustration of years.  
  
"That is indeed troublesome." He lowers himself and stares in my face. "Life has given you many situations to conquer..."   
  
"Understatement..."  
  
"Cynicism?" He almost looks bemused.  
  
"Yes...humans taught me..."   
  
"Humans are resourceful" I nod.  
  
"They are. They don't even bother to mask that they don't like me...like 'they' do..."  
  
"They...elaborate."  
  
"Vulcans. They look at me, know who I am, tolerate me...ignore me."  
  
"Perhaps your perspective is blurred."  
  
"Ask any Vulcan...I am tolerated. Put me in a group of Vulcans and I stand out like a candle burning..."  
  
"You are more troubled then expected...T'Lar..." From nowhere she appears.  
  
"I shall be left alone together with Saavik for unknown time, tell the Captain and his party, he can leave, leave together with them to the planet and leave one vessel behind. She will come home when she is ready."   
  
Like I cared...I am quite comfortable here, thank you very much, ... no one to judge me, all but a ghost...and he did not seem to be bad company...  
  
"Yes Honoured one..." And off she goes...bye-bye...at this moment I am leaning against the coffin. My back hurts still from that fall in the school of T'Plana-Hath...my face flushed from the crying.  
  
For hours we talk, and talk...and talk...about my life, my perspectives, my wishes...and more. What I thought, my opinions, my own made rules, the prejudice I had against Vulcans and vice-versa...he got to know me, I got to know him...and he LOVED debates...Like my hatred against the Romulans, or the Klingons...how humans are, their behaviour...  
  
Our conclusion on them? They are as illogical as they come, but needed for progress. For both sides. For Vulcans to learn to tolerate and apply IDIC, for the Humans to learn and to keep themselves in check. I can live with that conclusion.  
  
"I am nobody...I am what Spock makes me..."  
  
"Not true, you make yourself, you make your own choices."  
  
"No...he makes me in whatever he want. I am too dependant on him...when he died...I fell apart..."  
  
"Perhaps..."  
  
"I know so..."  
  
"Then you are making progress."  
  
"No...I am in a circle, I shall not come out of that..."  
  
"That, Saavik, is the reason you are here, I called you here..." Suddenly I sit straight. What?  
  
"Indeed...I called you here. When you landed on this moon, I could sense you were very confused. So...I led you to that cave. Only you were drawn correct?" I nod. "The others, they needed no aid. You did. You yourself , put it further in motion. You could have delivered the box to the museum. You did not." Okay...what ever...  
  
"So, are we just talking here?"  
  
"No...follow me..." I did. He leads me to a wall, urges me to push a stone. A secret passage. Together we descend.  
  
"Now undress yourself and put these ceremonial robes on." I blink...what the...but I find myself unbuttoning my uniform and putting on the white robe of the priestesses. He urges me now to untie my hair, I do. He is the father of fathers right? So...I just comply.  
  
"Not many know this, not even T'Lar...this way..." We continue down. My bare feet making no sound on the tiles.  
  
"Nirak made this for those in the biggest need, like you. He suspected that troubled souls from the separation would come for aid. He was correct."   
  
We now enter a very...em...spacious room, with two beds. Actually the only thing there. Except from the huge gem in the ceiling. And I can almost see something technical there...interesting...  
  
"It is a device Saavik...still the scientist I believe..." I nod. My first shock now gone. And a little more curiosity piqued.   
  
"Lay down on that bed...Nirak? One in need for your care.... I shall see you soon my child..." And...he left...he turned around and leaves me...A bit bewildered I turn around on my axle. This is not...I am so confused...In the back I see a shadow.  
  
"He tends not to explain allot..." A soft voice, very comforting...  
  
"Who..."  
  
"My name is Nirak...his Pupil...your bound to have read my message in one of the boxes."  
  
"I...I...did.."  
  
"Good...allow me to explain...the same happened to me as with my mentor. My pupil in her turn, placed me here. After that, she designed a machine that could make a humanoid form, as you can see me now." I see him walking towards me and he is touching my face.  
  
"I can touch you, as you can touch me...that was the improvement..." His eyes are almost black, his hair too, like he died in his prime... "My mentor gives me the ones with emotional problems, not the ones in need of clarification of his doctrine...Emotions are my department...so to speak..."  
  
"Em...this was not my intention...I only found a box and then..." Now he places a finger on my mouth.   
  
"Ssst...calm yourself...next to the fact that I am his pupil, I also am and was, his friend. He trusts me to help you..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You...Saavikam...need to be loved. That, is something you never experienced. And the Vulcans of now, are far to evolved to show it. That makes me proud of the accomplishments of my mentor, but also saddening that persons like you suffer." A lone tear escapes my eyes.  
  
"A beautiful lady...with so much pain...with a bad start like that. No wonder Spock is drawn to you." At this moment, I say nothing more. He is right....it is like he can see right through me.  
  
"Come..." He points at the beds. I follow. I lay myself down. Actually, quite comfortable...  
  
"I will do some...things...perhaps unnerving, but needed. Trust me." Hmm, trust a 3000 year old ghost...what the hey...what can happen...well I soon figure that out, will I.  
  
A small thud and I see him on the bed next to me. Above us the machine begins to move...eek? Two light beams fall upon us and I start to feel drowsy...very...sleepy... Hands pick me up, move me about. No... not moving me about, mind-melt...Whaaaaahhhhh, no permission given!!!!!  
  
"N...no...per...."  
  
"Sttt...trust me...all will be well..." Again that soft and calm voice. "All will be alright..."  
  
And I float...and float...and walls are no longer up...all my careful build walls, are none existent. And, as usual with mind-melts, I am undressed. So was he...he was there, in my mind, watching my experiences and pain. He sorts them, at least, so it seems. I am in a golden bubble. Not able to stop him. Neither do I want too. Let him do it, I am tired...so drowsy...  
  
"So much confusion my sweet..." Sweet? Now that is an emotion. Before I know it, he is right in front of me. He touches my face, such warm hands, and I float still...hard to keep my eyes open... He strokes me, on my face, calming me, and I find, that I am so calm... He does this for, I don't know how long... And then...I wake. On the bed...Feeling refreshed. Fully in control.  
  
"Nirak!!!" It is out of my mouth before I can stop it.  
  
"Yes?" He sits on a chair next to my bed.  
  
"I...different.."  
  
"My doing, all is in place now. As it should. I have made barriers around certain experiences. You shall never remember them again. Neither shall you be troubled. You are a sensual woman Saavik, the man that will be your mate, shall be honoured to have you."  
  
"That...cannot be, for others I am not wanted. What can I give them then?" Surak appears out of nowhere. Very unnerving....  
  
"That, Saavikam...you discuss with my mentor.." With a hand salute he leaves the room. But...?  
  
And indeed, during my meals, during my dreams....my walks about the compound...except when I meditated. I have lost my complete track of time so I cannot tell you the day.   
  
"It is time to leave..." Surak walks to me and urges me to rise. I do.  
  
"So soon..." I am feeling save, wanted...I do not wish to leave...  
  
"Indeed, you are ready to face the worlds yet again. With what you learned, you now have to do in practice." I knew this day would come...  
  
"How long have I..."  
  
"5 Months, 3 days." Dumbfounded I am rooted on the floor. 5 MONTHS?  
  
"I see...I thank you for all your wisdom..."  
  
"It was an honour to me as well, you taught me the way of this century as well..."   
  
"I now understand the teachings...they always try to explain...but never fully did I understand..."  
  
"I am here to clarify..."  
  
"I know..." With sad eyes I gaze around, and yes, he is there as well...the one person in the universe that understands me...the real me...the complete me. Nirak...  
  
"Nirak..."  
  
"No need for words, I know...and the answer is yes.... And do no forget your task..." At ease I now bid my farewell and take the shuttle to Vulcan. I land it near Sarek's house. Now I realise that I am so quiet inside...but Nirak told me to do a task...the boxes.  
  
The next few days I write letters, place them, the artefacts and the letters, back in the boxes and return them to the Temple. They would place them in other places. For others to be found.  
  
Everyone was pleased to see me, all curious. I would not say a word, not even to Spock or Sarek. That was my secret.   
  
The question for Nirak? I once told him, that I loved him and the question if he loved me too...now he answered...I feel loved, wanted, and all is in place now...by four boxes...I decide here and now to return to StarFleet. I have places to see, people to speak...so little time...But then again... time is just something we have invented, to live by... I zip my tea as I look outside, in the night, to the moon of Surak and Nirak...So close...and yet so far... Perhaps we shall meet again...who shall know... right now. I have other things! Live.  
  
End. 


End file.
